


If It Isn't Broken

by rogueshadows



Series: Life Is Like the Surf [2]
Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: A genuine fix it. Julio and Tenoch together.





	If It Isn't Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone in the Rogue One server for goading me into this by mocking my other fics for this ship (which are totally passable fix-its). Special gratitude to ANTchan for beta'ing my mess, even if she did let me keep my commas, to colettebronte for validating me, and to Yzazar because I'm the monster who made them watch this movie in the first place.

Julio kisses him good morning, kisses him again in the hall, in the kitchen as he ungracefully attempts to cook for them both. It’s been weeks since the apology, maybe a month, and each warm glance Julio shoots him, in the warmth of his little kitchen, still takes Tenoch’s breath away. It’s only the second time Julio has stayed at his place. 

It’s not as nice here, enough that Tenoch catches himself feeling embarrassed. Ironically, the same way he used to feel when he stayed with Julio’s family. He knows it’s elitist to worry about those sort of things, leftover from a lifetime of not wanting for anything, but old ideals die hard. When Julio presses him against the counter though, it’s hard to care that it isn’t made of marble, it’s hard to think of anything at all.

The bacon burns, and the smoke alarm goes off, and his neighbor is shouting from across the hall at the noise, but all Tenoch can do is laugh.

\---

When all is said and done they don’t date, not really, not in the same way most new couples would. None of the planned out activities or romantic gestures Tenoch had become accustomed to over years of shallow dating. They’re both busy and despite the shift between them, their lives carry on. Julio calls each night when he gets off work and Tenoch answers every time he can, when he’s not trapped in boring dinners with producers or fawning over the next young star to join the cast of his show. Sometimes, even if he is, he’ll answer, duck out and find a place to listen to Julio talk about his day and at the end ask if he can come over afterwards.

Julio laughs tiredly, says there’s no promises he’ll be awake, but never fails to buzz Tenoch in. Tonight, Julio kisses Tenoch at the door, pulls him in by his tie and shuts the door behind them, pushing Tenoch back against it. 

“Thought you weren’t going to be up,” Tenoch says between kisses, before Julio finally lets up, easing back only to shoot Tenoch a tender smile.

“I thought you wouldn’t be so overdressed,” Julio says, tugging at Tenoch’s tie again playfully, the feel of the taut silk at his neck making Tenoch shiver. “It is late though, maybe I should turn in after-”

Tenoch leans in before he can finish the thought, kissing the empty threat away. It had been so fragile between them, the first few nights after they got together, nothing like this. They’re still re-learning each other, compositing old knowledge with the new reality they share, and somehow they both still fit together. Tenoch pushes and walks Julio backwards until his legs hit the sofa, settling in his lap and grinning when Julio reaches up to push the suit jacket off his shoulders.

It’s moments like this, in the mundane lamplight with the sound of Julio’s TV humming two rooms away, that Tenoch’s heart beats hard with the words. The ones that had haunted him for years now finally daring to cross over from his lips.

“Love you,” Tenoch murmurs, low as if the words were hallowed, punctuating them with a kiss before Julio can answer. Before he can overthink and remember all the baggage that comes with that simple truth. Julio hasn’t said it back yet, not since that night, but Tenoch is willing to wait. 

Julio hums in response against his lips, surges up with new heat, his grip on Tenoch’s waist firm and steadying. It’s everything he doesn’t deserve and everything he’s ever wanted and he’s so so glad he called.

\---

Their first fight, after everything, is completely his fault. It’s not as bad as the years apart, nothing ever could be, but it’s still pretty miserable. They’ve been dating for months now, months longer than Tenoch ever thought they would hold out. And Tenoch’s lease is ending.

He wants, desperately, to move in with Julio. Just not enough to bear the weight of telling him. Of facing him down and asking for anything that isn’t offered. It’s not the way they are now, not who he is. Tenoch knows better than to make demands of Julio, and so he says nothing at all.

Instead, he searches for new apartments alone, knowing it’s as good a time as any to try and move out of his hellhole. He becomes more preoccupied with it than he means to, more silently bitter that Julio hasn’t asked him where he’s been. So when Julio does call, he doesn’t answer. One night. And then the next. A week passes.

For all his promises of making up for his wrongs forever and ever, he’s only human after all. A human who knows he probably shouldn’t be shocked when Julio shows up at his door. Or at the fact that he looks livid.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Julio asks, pushing past Tenoch to come inside without need of invitation.

“Busy,” Tenoch answers, shutting the door behind him, fighting the urge to cross his arms. “I didn’t think you’d notice.”

Julio’s rolls his eyes. “I called and you...” Julio trails off, stills at the sight of Tenoch’s things boxed up. “Were you going to just move and not-” Julio laughs harshly, shaking his head, “I can’t fucking believe it.”

“I swear, it’s not that,” Tenoch rushes to answer, because he can’t stand the horrible betrayal in Julio’s eyes, not again. He crosses the room before he can think any further and still isn’t sure if he should touch Julio or not. Julio diverts his gaze entirely, taking a deep breath, like he’s trying not to appear affected. Tenoch doesn’t know where to start, a lump forming in his own throat as his chest goes tight, and before he can say anything Julio is speaking again. 

“Sure looks like it. I should have, fuck, I should have expected it you you goddamn son of a-” Julio tries to move, to storm out but Tenoch grabs hold of him, stubbornly grips his elbow before he can run.

“My lease is up,” Tenoch nearly trips over the words in his haste, and at least Julio is looking at him again. “It’s up and I…I was going to tell you. I’ve been looking for a place. I’m not breaking up with you, I would never. I love you.”

Julio seems taken aback, confusion overtaking the fight in him, “What the fuck, Tenoch,” he breathes. “Why didn’t you just tell me before you psycho?” He pushes at Tenoch but he’s not going anywhere, he can’t let go until he’s sure Julio understands, wrapping both arms around him to further prove his point.

Julio curses but doesn’t pull away again, and lets Tenoch bury his face against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Tenoch says into the stiff fabric of Julio’s work shirt. “I wanted to tell you, but then...you didn’t ask me over at all and I thought you had changed your mind about me.”

“I would tell you if I did,” Julio says, brutally honest, until he adds. “Not that I expect to anytime soon. As long as you don’t...pull whatever the fuck this was again.” He pulls away and this time Tenoch lets him ease back, just to look him in the eyes. “It can’t just be that I didn’t ask you over, you invite yourself over all the time. What’s really wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Tenoch insists, looking down, wishing for nothing more than a kiss and to forget this all happened. Maybe he’d even keep his shitty apartment, just to keep up the pretense that this is the life he wants. As long as Julio doesn’t leave him, it’s enough.

“Tenoch,” Julio says, his voice a warning of just how transparent Tenoch is. “You know I hate this, coaxing things out of you when you could just-”

“I want to move in with you,” Tenoch says, forcing himself to watch Julio’s expression closely, waiting for him to shake his head and shut it down completely. The kiss catches him off guard, Julio’s lips press against his own, unhurried and soft. It’s only been a week but still, it’s been too long. Tenoch’s so caught up in responding, kissing back with everything he has, that he nearly misses Julio’s answer when they part. 

“Alright,” Julio says, voice rough as he catches his breath. “You can move in.”

Tenoch clings tighter, lets himself be kissed again, lets Julio love him without protest.

\---

Tenoch wakes to the press of a kiss at his shoulder, shivers at the brush of stubble against bare skin, murmuring out a half hearted complaint. Julio’s smile is warm, his words soft and gentler than Tenoch has ever had a right to when he whispers, “Good morning.”

Tenoch hums in response, burying his face further into his pillow. Julio doesn’t let up, nuzzling against his skin again, trailing kisses anywhere he can reach until Tenoch sighs in compliance, shifting in the sheets to face him. 

“Morning,” Tenoch hums, tipping close for a real kiss, unrushed in the gentle morning light. He’s not used to it yet, the thrill greeting him every time he remembers this is _home_. It hasn’t been easy but it’s been earned, in patience and in hope, forcing himself to be something close to good enough. He’s not certain which one of them makes the move that turns things from slow to serious, only realizes how hard he is when he hitches his leg over Julio’s thigh. His half lidded eyes fall closed when Julio moves his hips, just enough to tease.

“Fuck,” Tenoch sighs out, struggling against the swath of sheets for better leverage. Julio’s hands are at his waist, thumbs pressing into Tenoch’s hips as if to temper his movements. He presses his face into Julio’s shoulder, lets his teeth scrape over the skin there just to make Julio gasp and give. Tenoch rolls his hips with purpose, heat sparking at every point where their skin meets, wishing he’d had the foresight to kick his boxers off before bed. It’s Julio’s turn to curse, to surge up and nip at Tenoch’s lips. “C’mon,” Tenoch hisses, dipping his fingers just below Julio’s waistband. Julio’s hand is around his wrist before he can reach his goal. Tenoch groans in complaint and Julio smirks up at him, distracting Tenoch for just long enough to switch their positions, rolling Tenoch onto his back to straddle him.

He’s pinned in every sense of the word, by Julio’s weight and the heat of his gaze, biting his lip just to keep from pleading. He knows well enough now that Julio will give him everything in due time. Julio presses down against him and he feels like he could die like this, with Julio’s mouth at his throat and his heart beating fast in anticipation. Julio trails his kisses lower at a languid pace Tenoch doesn’t have the will to fight against. He watches, tingling at each soft press of lips down his chest and torso. He finally eases Tenoch’s boxers down, just enough that his cock slides free of the fabric, curving up against his stomach. The way Julio glances up at him is nothing short of worship, a possessive glint in his eyes that’s almost blinding, makes Tenoch want to do nothing more than obey. It feels too vulnerable a thing to admit, so he at least tries for some resistance, uncurling a fist from the sheets to push at Julio’s shoulder lightly.

Julio’s bites at Tenoch’s hip in response, sharp enough to leave a mark, making Tenoch hiss through his teeth. Julio soothes over the crescent moon blooming there with his tongue, just as teasing as all the rest, and Tenoch could sob.

“Please,” he lets slip, waiting for a teasing reprimand to follow. Instead, Julio finally takes some pity on him, curling a hand around his cock to stroke him. After a moment he’s not sure if it’s better or worse, feeling less in control by the second as he writhes up into the touch. Julio uses his other hand to hold him down, his thumb pressing against the tender bite mark there, a reminder for Tenoch not to let himself get too carried away. When Julio takes him into his mouth he tries to remember that, forces himself not to surge up or rush, not wanting to give Julio any reason to stop. 

He’s good at this, _fuck,_ better than Tenoch even, the one contest between them he’s more than willing to concede. Julio knows him too well, knows the exact pace to set to keep him aching on edge if he wants to. God, how Tenoch wants him to sometimes. Julio makes good use of his full lips, as if they were made just for this, brushing down over Tenoch’s length. His tongue is just as deft, darting out to trace over the head, earning him another breathy sound. He’s hardly watching Tenoch anymore, focused on his task with affection that Tenoch can hardly bear. He feels himself shaking, unraveling too fast, like the spool of a kite string set loose. 

“Julio,” Tenoch gasps desperately, letting his fingers tangle in Julio’s hair, holding on but careful not to pull. Julio eases off, the slick sound of his mouth as illicit as the flush of his lips, offering not the slightest bit of reprieve. He licks Tenoch from root to tip, strokes him, once, twice, voice soft and urging when he tells Tenoch to come. The words push him over the precipice, forcing out a shuddered curse when he lets go. Julio works him through it, tongue darting out to lave over him, as if greedy for the taste.

Tenoch feels like he’s run a mile across soft sand, exhausted though he’s barely moved at all. With his eyes shut, Tenoch tries not to think of their first time and for the briefest instant falters, the image of the worn beach house walls too clear in his mind, Luisa curled between them like a barrier he couldn’t cross. Tenoch feels Julio now, untangling Tenoch’s fingers from his hair so he can crawl back up his body. He opens his eyes again. Julio hovers over him, close and real, banishing Tenoch’s fears.

Tenoch wants him as much now as he did then, perhaps more because he _knows_ him. Julio’s thighs bracket Tenoch’s, kneeling over him and keeping him in place. “Your turn,” he says with a smirk, nodding down at the bulge in his briefs, as if Tenoch could ignore.

Tenoch is too easy in the afterglow to pretend he hasn’t craved this too. Tenoch lifts a hand, slides his knuckles down Julio’s bare stomach, smiling at the laugh it earns him. Julio shifts down closer and Tenoch won’t falter again, caught back up in the present where Julio finally lets him touch. He makes quick work of pushing down Julio’s briefs, palming him as he sighs and presses closer, just for Tenoch. He can’t draw it out as well as Julio can, can’t deny him anything, eager to see him and feel him come undone. 

He strokes Julio’s cock, building up a rhythm as best he can, savoring each soft affirmation from his lover’s lips. It doesn’t take long for Julio to curse, rutting into Tenoch’s fist, close so close. He pants into the hollow of Tenoch’s neck and Tenoch feels a thrill go through him, quickening the pace with a slick twist of his palm that finally is enough. Julio lets go with a low moan, trembling as Tenoch works him through it, clinging and murmuring Tenoch’s name. Julio’s come coats Tenoch’s knuckles, trickling down across his stomach, it’s a mess and it’s somehow all for him.

Julio collapses, settling against Tenoch’s chest, not seeming to mind the mess either. Tenoch’s hand is still wet with it, and the best way he can think to fix the matter, is to raise the hand to his lips. He laps his fingers clean, the warm salt taste of Julio making his spent cock twitch in interest. Julio opens an eye, glancing up at him, and Tenoch can feel his smile against his skin.

“Good?” Julio asks, voice teasing and low.

“You tell me,” Tenoch says. Julio wrinkles his nose but doesn’t stop Tenoch from kissing him, licking into Julio’s mouth to share the taste. They trade kisses like that for a while, lazy and passionate at once, until Julio pulls away. He presses his lips to Tenoch’s throat, a parting gesture that Tenoch can’t allow. He wraps his arms around Julio stubbornly, keeping him in bed. Julio sighs but doesn’t complain and doesn’t pull away, getting comfortable against Tenoch’s chest, letting them sleep in after all.

Tenoch shuts his eyes.


End file.
